Who are you?
by moonbird
Summary: In a dream sequence, Usopp comes face to face with a strange he both knows, and doesn't know at all. Who is this person? And what does he have to do with Usopp?


_Important that you reach this! _

_Well, this is a piece that has been laying on my computer for a while. _

_I just had this idea in my head, of writing an Usopp story where he lost his memories and had to regain him, the only reason I had the idea, was due to this scene… and only this scene, which I wrote.. and then it has laid on my computer for half a year, and I realised.. I am never going to write that amnesia story, I just got nothing to go on. _

_Yet, I still like this scene so much that I wanted to share it. If any-one wants to borrow it for their own story, please go ahead. _

_This is the set-up, Usopp lost his memories, the story has been going on and the crew have tried to make him regain his memories, at last, Usopp sacrifices himself for one of the crew-members and ends up unconscious as a result. _

_In this scene, he is inside of his own head, trying to break through the fog and remember who he actually is, through-out the story he has seen glimpses of a masked figure, a sogeking, and tried to figure out who that is as well. _

_It's kind of a dream sequence Usopp is having here, and how he get his memories back. Enjoy the scene. _

_Love, Moonbird. _

* * *

Usopp swallowed as he looked around himself, as far as he could see, all there was, was mere fog, nothing but fog, as he lifted his hand, that substance, so heavy that it almost looked like smoke played in his hand and between his fingers. "Hallo?" Usopp asked as he turned around. "Any-body there?" the fog seemed to be swallowing his voice, it didn't even echo, just sounded and then it was gone.

Then suddenly, Usopp saw it, a shadow in front of him. "Ha-Hallo?" he swallowed.

As the shadow came closer and closer, and became more and more apparent, until at last the figure stepped out, and stood right in front of Usopp, Usopp's eyes widened as he looked at the man. "You." He barely whispered.

And there in front of him, stood that man. This hero figure, tall and proud, he was wearing that yellow mask that looked like a sun, his red cape was swaying in a wind there wasn't even there, his back was straight, strong and proud, so was his entire poster, his arm that held that strange weapon, the green slingshot, seemed strong as it held the weapon.. The man himself, seemed so strong, so familiar and yet.. so very unfamiliar to.

"Who.. who are you?" Usopp asked the figured as he swallowed. He didn't really exspect any answer, this figure had never opened his mouth towards Usopp, so he was surprised, as suddenly, the masked man _did _answer him.

"I am Sogeking." The masked figure stated.

Usopp blinked surprised. "I know.." he finally admitted, some-how he had all-ready know that. "But.. Who are you?" he asked again. "What are you? Where do you come from?" he asked.

Even though not much of his mouth was visible, Usopp could sense the man smiling.

"Good, you are asking the right questions now." The masked man smiled. "I will answer, but in the wrong order." he told holding up a finger. "Where do I come from?" he asked. "Usopp, I came from you." he told.

Usopp blinked. "Me?" he asked confused. "But.. How is that even possible?" he asked.

"You made me up, in your own image." Sogeking told as he crossed his arms. "In a moment in time, where you felt it was to hard being Usopp, Usopp couldn't face the world right now, you made me up, you made me to be every-thing you wished you could be. Which leads us to the next, thing, what am I?" Sogeking asked now holding up two fingers. "I am all you idealise, all you wish to be, the thing you have worked so hard to become. I'm a thing, small kids running around playing pretend dreams about to become. So in a way, I was created even back then, even when you as a mere seven year old, ran around on the hills of Syrup. I am all of your values, all of your ideals, all that you hold so high in human beings, what you find to be true, honourable and worthy. So in a way, Sniper island really does exist in your heart, cause that is where I life, which leads us to the most important thing." Sogeking stated as he reached for his mask. "Who am I?" he asked, then slowly he unstrapped it, then slowly the mask was lowered and revealed a face.. A face of a dark skinned young man, barely a man, with black hair and a strange long nose. Usopp was faced with himself. No-body else, just himself, as he were, young and scrawny, lanky and long-nosed, his odd far from perfect appearance that didn't quite look like any strong warrior, but yet.. Wearing that cape, holding that mask, he suddenly looked so very impressive, so very un-Usopp like. "I am you." he told. "For without you, I would be nothing." he smiled.

"But.." Usopp blinked. "You are a hero, a true hero sogeking." he pointed.

At that Sogeking smiled and reached forward a hand to Usopp. "Then ask yourself, what does that make you?" he asked.

Wide-eyed Usopp looked at Sogeking, then stunned he reached forward, and grabbed Sogekings hand, suddenly Usopp realised, there was no one in front of him, looking down at himself, Usopp realised he was the one wearing the red cape, in his left hand he was holding that mask in his right his Kabuto. _He_ was Sogeking.. _he_ was the hero, and he had a mission!

"I'm coming." Usopp whispered. "Sorry for taking so long, but I'm coming now." He told closing his eyes, letting himself go back to where he came from as he breathed. "Luffy."


End file.
